Interrail
by vive la vida
Summary: Cuando tu padre es Harry Potter te pierdes, o al menos, James así lo ha hecho. Por ello se buscará en un viaje alrededor del continente europeo, y en él se encontrará a una mirada de ojos grises, a unas piernas infinitas, a un amigo en la oscuridad, a un hermano reencontrado, a un padre desolado, y sobretodo a sí mismo. "¿Has encontrado lo que fuiste a buscar?" "Creo que sí."


–**Interrail**–

_(Londres)_

James se despierta en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque no recuerda haber llegado a casa. Automáticamente después, maldice el último trago de whisky de fuego que tomó anoche. Aporrea la mesita de noche de su izquierda en busca de su teléfono móvil y cuando lo enciende, la luz le da en toda la cara y lo deslumbra unos instantes. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz, ve que tiene dos mensajes, ambos de la misma persona: Fred Weasley.

El primero es una fotografía del chico con una preciosidad morena a su lado; el siguiente mensaje es un recordatorio de su primo, que le dice que él sí ligó anoche y que si le gusta –la preciosidad morena sin nombre–, está dispuesto a enviársela. Aunque sabe que es una broma, James no puede evitar enviar a su primo a la mierda, porque los dos saben que hace más de tres meses que no moja.

Se levanta sin prisa de la cama –cómo hace desde que es verano– y sale al rellano del primer piso, donde se encuentra con su hermana pequeña y Scorpius Malfoy, que se dirigen a la habitación de la primera. Saluda al rubio palmeándole el hombro. No se sorprende de que esté ahí, pues la sorpresa se la había llevado la familia un año atrás, cuando la pequeña Lily Potter llegó de la mano del mismo rubio –al que todos consideraban uno más de la familia debido a su amistad con Albus– declarando que era su novio.

Baja las escaleras con pereza y escucha como su hermana cierra la puerta de su habitación y lanza algunos hechizos para insonorizar y hermetizar la misma. Se sonríe porque después de todo, su hermana ha seguido su consejo, ya que esos dos se han pasado todo el verano encerrados en la habitación, follando como conejos. Al fin y al cabo, piensa James, se merecen pasar juntos todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que pronto van a tener que separarse porque su hermana aún tiene que volver a Hogwarts ese mismo septiembre para terminar su último curso.

Como si los pies le pesaran, se encamina hacia la cocina y se sienta en la mesa acabado, como si el trayecto desde su cuarto hubiera sido inhumano y desolador. Descansa la cabeza sobre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Ahora que hace recuento, se da cuenta de que le duele absolutamente todo, desde la punta de los pies, hasta el final de sus dedos.

Un estruendo ensordecedor lo alerta, y abriendo los ojos, se encuentra con un plato de huevos revueltos y beicon. Alza la cabeza y ve a su madre extenderle una taza de café humeante. Le sonríe y le da los buenos días.

–¿Qué haces en casa mamá? –le llega a preguntar después, con la comida en la boca.

–Lo que yo me pregunto es qué no hacías tú en casa esta mañana –le reprocha ella con un cucharón mientras se vuelve para seguir con la tarea en la encimera. No la ha entendido, y para la vista sobre el reloj de la cocina. Son las cinco de la tarde y por supuesto que su madre ya está en casa.

Ginny Potter se vuelve y madre e hijo se miran. James se da cuenta de que su madre le está mirando, pero no sólo eso, le escudriña con la mirada, intentando entender al chico que está parado delante de ella.

Ginevra no ha cambiado mucho con los años, a cualquiera le sorprendería saber que ella es la madre de tres hijos que rozan la veintena; sin embargo, ese último año le ha pesado en el cuerpo, y las ojeras recorren sus ojos castaños de mirada cansada.

La mujer ve al muchacho que tiene delante, y aunque físicamente sabe que es su hijo, no le reconoce. Hace meses que se ha vuelto taciturno y ha dejado de ser el joven alegre que siempre ha sido. Ginny lo descubre en sus ojos y en su sonrisa torcida, y sabe que su hijo mayor está triste, que no es feliz, y por eso, ella tampoco lo es.

–James –le dice en un susurro–, ¿estás bien?

James sabe que no se refiere a si físicamente está bien, sino a como está por dentro. Es su madre y con sólo mirarle a los ojos ha entendido que no, no está bien. Tiene ganas de decirle que está roto por dentro, que no es feliz y que no tiene ganas de seguir con lo que se supone que tiene que ser su vida. Van a cumplirse cuatro años desde que terminó el colegio y sigue en la misma posición que cuando volvió de Hogwarts. No quiere entrar a formar parte de esa gente que se torna monótona, que deja de vivir y se dedica en pleno al trabajo. Él sólo tiene claro que quiere vivir, vivir cada minuto de su vida, experimentar y sentir; pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, y por eso está perdido en un mar de gente que le oprime y le arrebata la vida segundo a segundo. Quiere encontrarse a sí mismo, porque está perdido, se ha extraviado en el camino.

–Mamá –ha empezado, pero se ha visto interrumpido por un crepitar verde en la chimenea que ha traído a su padre con él.

Se queda callado y entonces Harry Potter entra en escena, maletín en mano, recién llegado del Ministerio, y besa a su madre, se sienta a la mesa y relee los artículos de El Profeta que ha dejado a medias esa mañana.

Mira a su padre, y ve en él al hombre que siempre debió haber sido, pero en el que no quiere convertirse. James tiene asumido que vivirá para siempre en la sombra de las hazañas de su padre, será siempre el hijo del niño-que-vivió, y ese temor, el miedo a estar condenado a ser la misma persona el resto de su vida, es el que lo mantiene aferrado a la silla y por lo que no se atreve a mover ficha; miedo a no poder ser quién nadie espera.

Con los pensamientos dándole vueltas, se excusa y casi sin haber tocado el plato se levanta de la mesa. Pero antes de que pueda llegar a salir por la puerta, una lechuza menuda de color canela –la de su hermano Albus– entra agitada por la ventana y deja una carta con su nombre sobre la mesa. La lechuza se estampa contra unas sartenes que hay colgadas, y Ginny se encarga de recoger al nervioso animal para darle alguna que otra chuchería.

James por su parte, agarra la carta y se vuelve a su habitación. Está todo oscuro debido a que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo las persianas y las cortinas cerradas, de tal modo que no entra ni una brizna de luz. Se espatarra sobre la cama que sigue intacta y que nadie ha tocado en meses –la de su hermano– y con ayuda de la lámpara en la mesilla, lee el contenido de la carta que le ha enviado:

«30 de agosto de 2026

Querido James:

Siento no haberte escrito en meses, pero he estado ocupadísimo. Estoy increíble, no te puedes imaginar lo bien que me siento. Creo que si uno se busca los sueños, los consigue. Venirme a Rumanía ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Aunque al principio no soportara estar aquí y me sintiera perdido, ahora me he encontrado y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

Os echo de menos, no lo niego. Añoro estar en casa, contigo y con Lily, y también con papá y mamá. Las comidas con la abuela Molly, las reuniones de primos y todo eso, pero si te soy sincero –y no lo vayas diciendo por ahí– no lo cambiaría por lo que tengo ahora. La familia que he perdido es la que he ganado con el tío Charlie y los dragones.

He conocido a una chica James. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo! Ojalá hubieras estado aquí y me hubieras ayudado –tú siempre has tenido ese encanto natural con las mujeres que a mí me falta–, porque no sabes la de veces que la pifié con ella, pero se ve que la vuelvo loquita porque aun quiere estar conmigo. Me encantaría que pudieras conocerla, que estuvieras aquí. Creo que este sitio podría llegar a enamorarte como lo ha hecho conmigo, es pura fantasía.

En fin hermano, sólo te he escrito para demostrarte que sigo vivo, que estoy bien y que las cosas me van fenomenal. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Sigues apoltronado en el sillón por las mañanas y de fiesta por las noches con el imbécil de Fred? Seguro que sí. Espero poder venir a haceros una visita pronto, quizás en Navidad, que estará Lily.

Escríbeme pronto Jim,

Al»

James dobla el pergamino con presteza y se recuesta sobre el colchón. No niega que está contento por su hermano. Toda la vida ha sido un indeciso y un miedoso, pero fue capaz de anteponerse a ello en busca de cumplir su sueño.

Y él, quién se supone que ha nacido valiente y luchador, no es capaz de enfrentarse a su propia vida. Está perdido, ya no sabe quién es y ha dejado de importarle qué será de él después. Y aunque lo niegue, sabe que es porque tiene miedo, está asustado de equivocarse, dar el paso incorrecto y atascarse para siempre. Es más sencillo no vivir, estancar su vida, que vivir en un continuo de toma de decisiones en las que no sólo se puede equivocar, sino que sabe que lo hará.

–X–

No es que esperara una marabunta de gente, pero se le hace raro marcharse en un tren –que no es escarlata y que no lo lleva al que ha sido su hogar durante siete años– y no ver a su familia despidiéndole, pidiéndole que les escriba y diciéndole cuánto lo echarán de menos. Sin embargo lo prefiere así, porque quizás le hubieran hecho cambiar de opinión.

Sólo Fred y la preciosidad morena sin nombre para él, siguen parados en el andén y su primo lo mira triste, pero escondiendo su tristeza bajo una sonrisa. James lo abraza palmeándole el hombro y lo retiene en su abrazo quizás demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que vuelvan a verse?

–Cuídate tío –le dice él, y James le sonríe. Agarra de la mano a la morena y se va por dónde ha venido.

James se queda de nuevo solo y sin pensarlo dos veces, sube al tren y se interna en la bestia que debe llevarle lejos, muy lejos. Coloca su mochila debajo de un asiento, y se hunde en el mismo. Mira el andén, la gente que se despide y espera a que su viaje se ponga en marcha.

Quizás –piensa– tendría que haberse despedido de sus padres, aunque sabe que si lo hubiera hecho, habría tenido la posibilidad de vacilar y era un paso que estaba decidido a tomar.

Ha sido básicamente la carta de su hermano la que le ha hecho darse cuenta del agujero en el que se encuentra. Sin querer, su hermano le ha hecho ver que da igual si se equivoca, o si las cosas no le salen como él quiere, porque es capaz de arreglarlo; él tiene que ser capaz de afrontar sus errores para buscarles una solución, está plenamente capacitado para ello. Tiene que dejar de tener miedo, tiene que aprender a vivir cada segundo como él quiere, no debe aceptar que nadie le imponga un destino y mucho menos resignarse a ello. Él tiene la capacidad de decidir qué quiere de la vida, qué quiere ser.

Está dispuesto a ello, pero no puede hacerlo desde el mismo sitio, y rodeado de la misma gente que le ha visto estancarse en el mismo lugar por años. Necesita recorrer el mundo y sentirse por una vez libre. Quiere viajar y visitar los sitios que siempre ha querido conocer. Empezar a sentir otra vez.

Por eso se marcha, con lo puesto y unos cuantos euros en el bolsillo que ha cambiado esa misma mañana por galeones. No tiene muy claro a dónde quiere ir, pero sí sabe que una de las paradas debe ser Rumanía.

La decisión de viajar a lo _muggle_ no es una elección que haya tomado a la ligera. Si de verdad quiere cambiar, conocerse a sí mismo, debe empezar de cero, apartarse de realmente todo lo conocido, hasta incluso la magia.

Se da cuenta de que el tren se ha puesto en marcha y a su lado tiene a un señor con una espesa barba blanca que le roza el pecho. Está leyendo un diario, y le choca que las imágenes no se muevan, aunque no es la primera vez que ve un periódico así. En primera plana hay una imagen de un equipo de fútbol vestidos de rojo y alzando una copa orgullosos.

Se acuerda en ese mismo instante de su padrino Teddy –quién le habló del fútbol por primera vez– y siente que ha dejado asuntos pendientes en Londres, pero ya no puede echarse atrás. Se lo apunta como una nota mental, y como una más, de las tantas razones para volver cuando finalice su viaje.

_(Ámsterdam)_

Cuando ha salido del hostal ya se está haciendo de noche, el sol se ha escondido, pero no lo suficiente, y ha dejado el cielo manchado de un color anaranjado y rojizo. Únicamente lleva consigo un par de euros en el bolsillo y –como medida de emergencia– la varita escondida en el tobillo.

El corazón le late con fuerza, está en éxtasis y se siente libre sólo por el hecho de no llevar ninguna carga en la espalda, no piensa, no toma decisiones, no duele.

Entra en un pub con un letrero que le recuerda a los que hay en las calles de Hogsmade. El local está casi en silencio, recuenta vagamente y se da cuenta de que, contando al camarero, no hay más de cinco personas. Se acerca a la barra y pide una cerveza.

Mientras le sirve, James se concentra en él. Es un hombre algo mayor y gordo, con una tripa que sobresale por encima del cinturón. Tiene la cara rechoncha pero bonachona, una barba espesa y el pelo moreno que le cae en rizos a los lados. Le tiende la jarra y tras pagar, James se vuelve en el taburete a observar el resto de la gente.

Está a punto de hacer conjeturas sobre ellos, a inventarles una vida a su gusto, cuando nota que otra persona ha entrado en el local. Es un hombre joven, quizás no mucho más mayor que él, alto y rubio, con barba de unos cuantos días. Camina desgarbado y se dirige a su lado, y mientras habla con el camarero también pide otra cerveza. Ambos personajes entablan una conversación, de la que James no entiende ni papa, pero que parece bastante amena, ya que ambos ríen.

Sin embargo cuando el camarero es requerido en una mesa, el recién llegado para la vista en él, y se da cuenta de que los ha estado mirando. Le extiende la mano y una sonrisa.

–Hallo –James duda unos segundos antes de tenderle la mano, pero lo hace y le devuelve el saludo– ¿Americano? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño después.

–Inglés –contesta James con una sonrisa.

–Soy Jan Linker –se presenta.

–James Potter.

–Ah, sí, muy inglés –se ríe y a James se le escapa otra sonrisa. Tiene un acento sutil, pero se le hace evidente que el inglés no es su idioma natal, aunque lo hable perfectamente. Ambos dan otro sorbo a la cerveza que hay en sus manos–. ¿Y bien James? ¿Qué te trae por mi querida Ámsterdam?

–La verdad es que no lo sé –responde encogiéndose de hombros. Es un bar, pero no está borracho, y tampoco tiene ganas de contarle todos sus más infinitos problemas a un desconocido–. Necesitaba unas vacaciones de mi familia y hasta aquí me ha traído el tren desde Londres.

Jan suelta una risotada parecida a un ladrido, subiendo y bajando los hombros, y palmea la encimera. Da otro sorbo a la cerveza, antes de volver a contestar.

–¿Has venido solo? –James asiente– ¿Y no te aburrirás? Por aquí no todos son tan graciosos como yo.

–Pensaba hacer un poco de turista, nada fuera de lo común.

–Bueno James –dice acabándose de un trago lo que queda en la jarra–, si te apetece, puede hacerte de guía un verdadero norholandés como yo. No creas que hago esto con todo el mundo, pero me has caído bien, y puede que el viejo Wim me haya comentado que estabas un poco solo –dice señalando con el pulgar al camarero que sigue en la misma mesa, hablando con los clientes y vuelve a reírse–. Si te interesa salir, búscame por aquí, suelo venir a esta hora a por la cerveza de la tarde, y si no, el viejo Wim sabe dónde buscarme –le extiende la mano, y James la acepta esta vez con avidez–. Un placer James Potter.

–Igualmente Jan Linker.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente se da cuenta de que Jan Linker tenía razón, y que se aburre como una ostra. Está disfrutando de pasear a la vera del río, por las calles adoquinadas, por los pubs llenos de gente, pero se ha vuelto repetitivo.

Ha vuelto a su hostal y ha escrito en el reverso de una postal en la que ha gastado unos céntimos. Piensa enviársela a su prima Rose por correo _muggle_ para que se la haga llegar a sus padres. Al menos quiere mantenerlos al corriente de lo que hace, aunque sea de la forma más rudimentaria.

Después de haber comido la otra mitad de un asqueroso sándwich que ha comprado esa mañana, vuelve a hacer el camino que hizo ayer hacia el pub que le recuerda a Hogsmade, decidido a encontrarse con Jan Linker para que le enseñe verdaderamente Ámsterdam.

Los siguientes días a su llegada se vuelven increíbles. Ha descubierto que Jan Linker es un gran tipo, con mucha historia y mucha vida. Le ha instado a dejar el hostal de mala muerte donde se hospedaba, para ocupar el sofá de su apartamento, siempre que se pague su comida. Lo cierto es que en una semana ya se han hecho amigos y parece que lo han sido toda la vida. Le ha presentado a sus amigos, e incluso a su abuela, una señora mayor y chocha, que lo ha confundido con su hermano muerto.

Las dos semanas en Ámsterdam se han convertido en risas y más risas, y lejanos le han quedado los problemas espirituales que ha tenido desde hace demasiado tiempo. Se siente por unos momentos él de verdad, siente que puede comerse el mundo cuando le plazca.

Es Jan quién le despide en el aeropuerto con un abrazo y le sonsaca una próxima visita. James le promete que volverá a Ámsterdam antes de dar por finalizado su viaje y retorne a Londres.

Con eso, James se encamina por primera vez a un avión, y aunque es un Gryffindor, tiene que admitir que está terriblemente aterrado. Pero se recuerda que es la forma más barata, rápida y sencilla para viajar a Rumania. Y por la familia, se hace lo que sea.

_(Rumanía)_

Está parado frente a una casa en medio de una extraña urbanización que está en medio de la nada. Más allá puede verse una explanada kilométrica sin más vegetación que una hierba amarillenta seca y corta que se extiende hasta alcanzar una serie de altas montañas, donde el paisaje se vuelve frondoso y de diversos tonos de verde. A pesar de que el sol brilla con intensidad y el calor es palpable en el aire, las cimas de las montañas las cubre una espesa nubosidad gris.

James sube los escalones del porche con pesadumbre, está cansado. Aunque se prometió que visitaría muchos sitios, no ha querido perder demasiado tiempo, y ha decidido dirigirse directamente a ver a su hermano, al que no ha visto en casi un año.

Toca con los nudillos sobre la puerta y es entonces cuando un hombre se planta en el umbral en frente de él. Va descalzo, lleva unos pantalones cortos y el torso desnudo. Le mira a los ojos, verdes brillantes, como si fueran malditas esmeraldas, y reconoce a su hermano. Está más delgado, como resultado de no vivir bajo la dieta Weasley patrocinada por la abuela Molly. El pelo negro parece estar en el mismo sitio que hace un año, alborotado y rebelde, y le desciende por unas patillas largas que se juntan con una barba de unos cuantos días que pide un afeitado inmediato.

–¿James? –Es lo que llega a preguntar Albus extendiendo una sonrisa y abrazando a su hermano fuertemente, palmeándole la espalda–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta una vez se han separado, invitándole a pasar.

–Quería verte –admite James ensanchando una sonrisa, a la vez que inspecciona el lugar.

Es una habitación grande, pero con demasiados usos. En frente tiene unas cortas escaleras, y sobre la pared que las esconde, hay un sofá diminuto y viejo aplastado. Se acercan allí y se sientan. Albus lo mira completamente excitado.

–¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías? Habría planeado algo, te hubiera ido a recoger. ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? No puedes irte sin conocer a Irina ni sin ver al tío Charlie –parlotea con nerviosismo rápidamente.

–Calma Al –dice James con una sonrisa en los labios.

–No, cuéntamelo todo Jim –le pide su hermano casi suplicante.

Después se levanta, coge dos cervezas de la nevera y le extiende una. Mientras ambos apuran el contenido de los botellines, James le cuenta el porqué de su viaje, cómo realmente se ha estado sintiendo hasta el momento, cosas de casa, de sus padres, de la familia. También le habla de Jan y de Ámsterdam y de las cosas que aún quiere hacer.

–Me alegra que hayas venido James –admite Albus levantándose del sofá.

–A mí también Al –sonríe James, y acepta la mano que le está extendiendo su hermano para levantarse.

–Y ahora, hermano mío, nos vamos –canturrea mientras busca por la sala una camiseta que ponerse.

–¿A dónde? –pregunta siguiéndole por la habitación.

–Pues a ver al tío Charlie primero, por supuesto. Luego tengo una cita con Irina, pero puedo encargarme de eso –finaliza colocándose los zapatos.

Ambos salen por la puerta y caminan por la hierba seca, sin salirse de la urbanización. Su hermano le explica que es una comunidad mágica y que hay brujos y brujas de todas las partes del mundo, y que si están allí es porque son amantes de los dragones. Le explica el porqué de la bruma persistente en las montañas, es un lugar peligroso para los _muggles _–los cuales no suelen acercarse por la zona en consecuencia– y es allí donde viven escondidos los dragones. Le señala una edificación bastante extraña y le explica que es el colegio donde se hacen los estudios sobre los mismos. Cerca de esa edificación hay una casa diferente a las demás, y algo más grande. Se acercan allí, Albus entra en la casa sin llamar a la puerta y empieza a dar voces, llamando a su tío Charlie.

Lo encuentran espatarrado en una silla de escritorio frente a diversos pergaminos. En cuanto éste nota la presencia de sus sobrinos los encara por encima de las gafas y con una sonrisa. James reconoce a su tío Charles Weasley, a pesar de que hace muchos años que no lo ve. Charlie se le acerca y le palmea los hombros y la cara.

Sin duda está más viejo que nunca, pero también conserva resquicios de juventud que son evidentes, sigue siendo un hombre bastante atractivo, que incluso ha ganado con los años. El pelirrojo de sus cabellos se mezcla con las canas que ya han aparecido.

Tiempo después, tras los comentarios de "cómo estas" y "qué tal la familia" y los recuerdos de historias hilarantes de la niñez y adolescencia, su hermano lo arrastra a la calle y tras pedirle que le coja de la mano, se desaparecen para sorpresa de James.

Ni siquiera sabe dónde está, sólo sigue a su hermano por la calle adoquinada, hasta que se detienen delante de un edificio antiguo inmenso. Se planta frente al portal, que está formado por unas puertas de cristal con barras de metal que se retuercen y forman espirales sobre el vidrio. Suena el telefonillo y la puerta queda abierta para ellos. Suben un largo tramo de escaleras hasta un tercer piso y se adentran por una puerta que está entreabierta.

El piso es enorme, y más aún por la falta evidente de muebles. En cuanto han cerrado la puerta dos pares de pasos se les han acercado. Son dos chicas despampanantes.

Irina, la novia de su hermano, es la más guapa de las dos. Es blanca como la nieve y tiene un pelo rubio, largo y liso, que le cae por la espalda. Tiene los ojos azules más preciosos que ha visto en su vida, y una sonrisa increíble. Es alta y esbelta y posee lo que parecen unas piernas infinitas. Además de ser una belleza, es inteligente y locuaz, y tiene una chispa de diversión que le recuerda demasiado a su hermano.

Joder, no puede negar que está celoso de su hermano, es una chica increíble, es casi perfecta, es «La Chica». Se maldice porque le gusta muchísimo y durante toda la cena se siente completamente hechizado por ella. Sin embargo puede ver en su mirada que él no le interesa lo más mínimo y que está completamente embelesada por su hermano pequeño.

Raluca es la hermana mayor de Irina, y con todo, no comparten ni belleza ni inteligencia. No es fea, pero no se la puede comparar con su hermana. También es rubia, pero tiene los ojos castaños y su sonrisa queda bajo la sombra de la de Irina. Es una chica agradable, pero se le nota en el hablar que le faltan algunas luces.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Albus deja de lado sus estudios con los dragones, y junto a Irina y Raluca, lo pasean por Rumanía y terminan de ponerse al día después de no haberse visto en un año.

Finalmente, tras cuatro días en casa de su hermano, decide que es el momento de partir, y poner de nuevo en marcha su plan de viaje. Le preparan una cena de despedida e invitan también al tío Charlie. Es una cena agradable, entre amigos, entre familia.

Tras tomar la última copa todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de café en el salón, su hermano e Irina se disculpan y se levantan –después de haberse dado un beso absolutamente erótico– dispuestos a irse a dormir, aunque realmente James sabe que van a subir a practicar sexo desenfrenado, alocado y placentero. Charlie también se disculpa y sale de la casa, abrazando por última vez a su sobrino.

Raluca y él se quedan solos en el sofá, hablando de cosas banales y sin mucha profundidad emocional, cuando realmente lo que él quiere es irse a dormir. Sin embargo la conversación llega hasta tal grado de estupidez –sobre si la Adivinación es o no real y/o útil– que su libido no puede más que ganar sobre su conciencia, y sin más, las besa fuertemente en la boca.

Acaban por follar en el mismísimo sofá de su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando cierra los ojos, no puede evitar imaginarse que la chica a la que está haciendo gemir, no es Raluca, sino Irina, la que está unos metros más arriba, compartiendo cama con su hermano pequeño. Con todo, a la mañana siguiente no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento, ni por Irina, ni por Raluca.

Antes de partir, escribe en un trozo de pergamino: «Fred, pon el contador a cero –J» y lo envía con la lechuza de color canela de su hermano para que vuele a Inglaterra. Para ellos –Fred y él– sigue siendo un juego, y quiere restregarle que después de tantos meses, ha echado por fin un jodido polvo.

Finalmente se vuelve a despedir de Irina y su hermano –Raluca se había marchado esa misma noche– y se aparece en el centro de Bucarest, dónde hacía unos días que lo habían llevado a visitar la ciudad, y se encamina en dirección a un tren que lo lleva al centro del continente europeo.

_(París)_

A pesar de que todo es nuevo para él, se siente como en su casa. Le ha pillado un gusto increíble a viajar, e incluso se ha acostumbrado a la soledad y le parece lo más placentero del mundo.

Las últimas semanas las ha pasado entre trenes y ciudades vestidas de alegría. Ya puede notar en el aire que se ha terminado el verano, y lo persiguen la lluvia y la caída de las hojas secas de los árboles, pero eso no le impide continuar con su viaje, ni mucho menos.

Está en Francia, en la hermosísima París. Le parece estar viviendo una película. Camina por entre las calles satisfecho pero se siente un extraño. Le entra la morriña porque ya hace un mes y medio que se marchó de casa y no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente este viaje le ha servido de algo.

Se tumba sobre el césped totalmente verde que cubre el Campo de Marte, con la vista fija en lo que es la Torre Eiffel. Le da vueltas a la postal que tiene en las manos y se decide a escribir la última de sus postales a sus padres. Pues después de París, está decidido a irse a Ámsterdam unas semanas y finalmente regresar a Londres.

Nota cierta excitación por eso, tiene ganas de volver a casa y empezar de nuevo con la sabiduría que le han aportado todas las experiencias que ha vivido y las cosas nuevas que ha visto.

Recoge sus cosas del suelo y echa un último vistazo a la descomunal torre que se alza por encima de su cabeza. Otea a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente bien consigo mismo.

Recorre con presteza el campo, y se dirige a la estación de tren de Montparnassedonde ya le espera un tren que le llevará hasta Jan Linker. Se sube y se encamina por el pasillo sin prestar atención a la gente que hay sentada, y en cuanto ve un asiento libre, coloca su maleta sobre el estante y se sienta. Se recuesta como puede sobre el incómodo asiento e intenta dormirse.

Cuando se despierta ya es de noche y el tren parece mucho más vacío que cuando salió de la estación en París. Se apoya contra la ventana y se da cuenta de que fuera está lloviendo, y nota como las gotas se golpean contra el cristal. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero siente sobre sus pies que el tren está reduciendo su velocidad.

Mira el andén en el que el tren se ha parado por completo y ve decenas de paraguas bajo la lluvia. Pero no todos se resguardan. Una chica le llama la atención, puede verla sólo unos segundos. No tiene ningún tipo de reparo con la lluvia, parece importarle bien poco que esté toda mojada. El pelo castaño le cubre los hombros totalmente empapado. La ve alejarse para subirse al mismo tren.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esperando poder volver a dormirse y que con ello, pase el tiempo más deprisa hasta Ámsterdam. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sigue lloviendo afuera y allí sentado, dentro del tren, siente frío, mucho frío.

Se abraza y se acurruca sobre el asiento y vuelve la vista al interior del tren. Se da cuenta de que los asientos de enfrente, que antes habían estado vacíos, ahora los ocupan una mochila y una chica, la cual le parece preciosa. Está completamente mojada, y no le hace falta mirarla más de dos segundos para darse cuenta de que es la chica que ha visto en la última estación.

El pelo está oscurecido por la humedad del agua, pero entrevé que es de un color rubio oscuro, casi castaño. Y si pensaba que Irina –ya muy lejos de ser el centro de sus pensamientos– tenía los ojos más increíbles del mundo, los grises de la desconocida le daban mil y una vueltas.

Al sentirse observada, la joven para la vista en él, y le extiende una tímida sonrisa, y James puede entrever que sólo en la mejilla derecha se esconde un hoyuelo. Siente un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo, a lo que se irgue sobre el asiento, recuperando la compostura.

–_Il fait froid,_ ¿no es verdad? –le pregunta con un hilo de voz, mezclando lo que le parece, algo de francés.

–Me estoy congelando –le contesta con una sonrisa James.

–Ah –murmura, moviéndose en el asiento inquieta– eres inglés.

–James Potter –se presenta extendiéndole la mano.

–Grace Parsons –dice ella aceptándosela. James siente lo cálida que es y no quiere despegarse de ella, sin embargo lo hace.

–Te he visto antes –se atreve a decir antes de que se queden callados en un silencio bastante incómodo– bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas.

–¿Qué prefieres que te diga? –Pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios, y el hoyuelo en la mejilla– ¿Que me encanta la sensación de la lluvia sobre la piel? ¿O que he sido realmente estúpida y me he dejado el paraguas en casa?

–No creo que seas estúpida, y mucho menos, «realmente estúpida» –contesta él con una sonrisa torcida.

–Entonces, me encanta sentir la lluvia sobre la piel, James. Me gusta sentirla por todos lados. Me gusta que me acaricie como nadie me ha acariciado jamás. Me hace sentir completa y siento que puedo comerme el mundo y ser quien de verdad quiero ser. Me limpia de malos pensamientos y debilidades, y me renueva las alegrías y las ganas de vivir.

–Sabía que no tenías una pizca de estúpida.

Grace le sonríe con una hilera de blancos dientes, y es en ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que no quiere volver a ver sonreír a otra chica jamás, que una sonrisa como la que ofrece Grace, no puede dársela otra nunca. Se le parte el corazón con pensar que cuando el tren llegue a su destino, volverán a ser desconocidos, y por eso quiere que el viaje dure para siempre y nunca acabe.

Por eso ahora se concentra en todo lo que se cuentan, para llevarse un pedacito de ella cuando se despidan. La escucha hablar de Boston, y de sus cuatro hermanos mayores, de sus padres. Le habla de su beca Erasmus en París y la pasión que siente por el arte y todo lo que se relaciona con él.

Y cada vez que ella se confiesa en algo más, James no puede dejar de sentir que es insuficiente, y que necesita más, mucho más.

_(Ámsterdam)_

Es cuando pone los pies en el suelo que se da cuenta de que todo ha acabado para él, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño que lo ha mantenido dormido muchísimo tiempo.

Mira el andar envolvente de Grace Parsons y en como lo tiene hechizado de verdad. Se acaban de despedir pero siente que eso no puede ser jamás el final. Sólo la conoce superficialmente, pero él quiere conocerla de verdad, como ni ella misma puede llegar a conocerse.

–Grace –se atreve a llamarla, a lo que ella se vuelve– ¿crees en la magia?

–No lo sé –admite encogiéndose de hombros–, ¿y tú?

–Creo que sí –Grace sonríe, y James se siente morir.

–Adiós James, quizás volvamos a vernos –se despide por enésima vez, pero James la retiene por el codo.

–Grace, sé que es ridículo y probablemente no me creas, pero me gustas, y me encantaría ver amanecer contigo si no voy volver a verte –confiesa James penetrando sus ojos castaños en los grises de ella.

–No te creo, y realmente es ridículo, pero me encantaría pasar el resto de esta preciosa madrugada contigo James –admite con una sonrisa.

A James le late el corazón con fuerza, se siente en lo más alto del mundo, dueño de sí mismo y su propio destino. Coge a Grace de la mano y salen juntos de la estación de tren, corriendo, riendo, viviendo cada segundo que les queda juntos.

No les importa quién les mire, les da igual qué piensen de ellos; no pueden perder el tiempo.

Grace tiene que pasar un par de días en casa de una amiga suya, pero mientras esté de vuelta por la mañana, no le importa donde tenga que pasar la noche.

Son las cuatro de la mañana mientras pasean de la mano, casi sin darse cuenta, por el Barrio Rojo. Las sonrisas se han quedado estáticas en las comisuras de los labios y no se mueven. El ajetreo de la calle Warmoestraat los aleja del centro, y sus pies se dirigen a la desembocadura del río con el mar.

Grace se asoma por la barandilla; James se queda unos pasos atrás. No hay mucho tráfico en la calle justo detrás de ellos. Pasan coches en silencio, ajenos, sin percatarse de que hay dos personas dispuestas a todo no muy lejos de ellos.

James ve como Grace tirita de frío y sin poder evitarlo se acerca por detrás y la abraza. Alcanza a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro ya que es algo más menuda que él. Obtiene de esta forma una visión periférica de su cuello y su piel olivada.

Grace por su parte siente su estómago revolverse e inconscientemente alarga el cuello, para darle mayor acceso. James se da cuenta, ¿acaso quiere que la bese?

Saca su coraje del fondo del armario y se viste con él. Cierra los ojos y exhala vaho caliente sobre su piel fría a lo que ella se estremece. Sustituye el aire caliente con sus propios labios y le besa el cuello, prueba su piel y quiere más.

Recorre su cuello con besos hasta llegar detrás de su oreja. Le muerde el lóbulo y en un susurro soltando aire caliente de nuevo, le pide que por favor, le deje besarla.

James nunca ha pedido permiso, siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido cuando ha querido. Ella se pregunta en silencio, con el único sonido de su corazón golpeándole las costillas, si será él siempre así de gentil. No responde sin embargo, y se limita a asentir con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

James le estampa la boca, con los labios casi desesperados y trémulos. Se siente de nuevo un adolescente y puede sentirla en todos lados. En su boca, en sus manos, en su lengua.

Ella se ha perdido en él, le ha enredado las manos en el pelo y las ha escondido en el hueco de su jersey, por detrás, encontrando el inicio de sus omóplatos.

Y aunque su intención era ver el amanecer juntos, no saben que se lo están perdiendo en aquel instante. Están demasiado ocupados buscándose en la boca del otro. No saben que pueden estar aprovechando los últimos minutos juntos que les quedan.

–X–

La ha visto entrar en ese portal siete veces en una semana. El ritual siempre es el mismo, le besa así como ella sabe, le dice que tenga dulces sueños, cruza la calle y abre la puerta del portal, pero antes de entrar, le mira y le sonríe con el hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Hoy, sin embargo, Grace le ha dicho que no la eche de menos, le ha dado un beso muy largo, casi infinito, para que no la olvide, y cuando ha cruzado la calle, lo ha hecho llorando.

Se vuelve con el corazón en un puño y se adentra en el coche de Jan, quién le acompaña a la estación de autobús. No sólo le duele despedirse de Grace, también le duele despedirse de Jan.

Se abrazan, se aprietan con fuerza la mano, se palmean la espalda, pero no lloran, son hombres, profundamente ignorantes. Prometen verse en cuanto puedan, quizás en Navidad.

James se despide finalmente y se adentra en el autobús. No puede negar que está apático. La euforia con la que había empezado su viaje parece haberse consumido dejando tras de sí la indiferencia.

Se duerme en el asiento, y sueña con un futuro muy distinto al que ahora se ve forzado. Sueña con Grace, con Grace estando a su lado.

_(Londres)_

Su madre lo recibe con los ojos llorosos, le pide que no vuelva a marcharse así nunca más. Sin embargo lo abraza tan fuerte que parezca que vaya a romperle. A su lado están su tío Ron y su tía Hermione, su prima Rose y su colega del alma Fred Weasley, que intenta disimular las lágrimas fingiendo una alergia que nunca ha tenido.

A pesar de que está triste porque ha dejado más en el viaje de lo que esperaba, por otro lado se siente completamente lleno, y sobretodo para Ginny es evidente que el chico que se marchó no es el mismo que ha vuelto, y que ese viaje le ha devuelto a su hijo.

Harry Potter sin embargo, no aparece en escena esta vez, pero James no se siente decepcionado, no hubiera esperado mucho menos de su aclamado padre. Sin embargo, sí que se sorprende cuando al llegar a la tranquilidad de casa –contraria al ajetreo que ha vivido en el andén–, su padre le espera en la puerta de su despacho, ése que siempre ha estado cerrado a cal y a canto, que para los niños siempre ha estado vetado y que sólo han visto durante los severos castigos del señor Potter. Su cara no refleja ningún tipo de sentimiento, tanto en el buen sentido como en el malo, le mira sobre las gafas que se apoyan en el puente de su nariz con indiferencia. Se rasca la barbilla ausente, y sólo se mueve cuando James está lo suficientemente cerca para que se abracen.

–Hola hijo –le dice su padre con un tono monótono, y le invita a pasar al temido despacho.

No es una habitación muy grande, aún quedan retazos del horrible papel pintado que una vez la ha cubierto y que es el testigo, entre otras cosas, del legado de los Black y lo que esa familia implicaba y contra todo lo que su padre había luchado de joven: la pureza de la sangre, el elitismo social.

Se sienta frente al escritorio y espera la reprimenda de su padre, sin embargo no recibe ninguna, ni tan siquiera una palabra. Su padre sólo le mira, le escudriña, intenta entenderle como su madre en vano ha intentado en el pasado hacer con él. Apocado por la atención que recibe, desvía la mirada sobre el escritorio y ve en ella todas las postales que les ha estado enviando ese último mes.

–¿Has encontrado lo que fuiste a buscar? –le pregunta Harry con el mismo tono que ha usado antes.

James no responde, pero es que tampoco lo sabe. ¿Lo ha encontrado? ¿Se ha encontrado a sí mismo de verdad? Esos últimos meses ha vivido más que en los últimos años. Eso no puede negarlo.

–Creo que sí –le contesta dudoso.

–Me alegra oír eso –y por primera vez extiende una tímida sonrisa, que desaparece en segundos–. Te fuiste durante mucho tiempo James.

–No ha sido tanto tiempo –le replica.

–Te habías ido ya, antes de que te marcharas –vuelve a decirle. Ahora sí le entiende, claro que sabe que antes de marcharse físicamente, su yo poético se había ido tiempo atrás.

–Lo siento –se disculpa James no sabiendo muy bien por qué.

–No –le dice su padre levantándose y poniéndose a su lado–, perdóname tú a mí James.

–Papá –susurra.

–Perdóname hijo, por no haber sido atento contigo, por no haberte dado lo que necesitabas, por no haberte dado la parte de mí que necesitabas.

James se levanta y coge a su padre por los hombros.

–Que yo fuera desdichado no era tu culpa, papá. He sido un cobarde, no he querido enfrentarme al hecho de que no soy como tú, no he querido decepcionarte.

–Me recuerdas tanto a mí, James. No cometas los mismos errores que yo una vez estuve a punto de cometer. Mantente rodeado siempre de aquellos a los que quieres.

Y ahora lo ve, puede ver que es idéntico a su padre en muchos sentidos, aunque es un hombre que ha sufrido por dos vidas, y que por ello se ha ido volviendo con los años en un tipo serio, enfrascado en una burbuja de la que no suele salir. Pero en el fondo, se ve a sí mismo, y en su interior también lleva dentro la grandeza que posee su padre.

Y si no está muy equivocado, ahora sabe que con el corazón agrandado y la razón en la cabeza puede tener lo que quiera. Hacer lo que quiera. Ser quién quiera.

No está sometido al destino, pues es dueño de su propia voluntad.

Y aunque también es consciente de que el sino puede apoderarse de uno si se reniega de la voluntad que cada cual posee, ya no dejará que nadie se interponga en su camino.

Él sabe quién es.

–**Fin**–

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué os parece? Estoy tan enormemente orgullosa de ésto (mi humilde yo), pero sinceramente lo encuentro muy personal, aunque es sólo lo que parece: un viaje de búsqueda personal de alguien como es James Sirius, que vive en la sombra de lo que sería un padre como Harry "el niño que vivió" Potter. Se evidencian las influencias de Kerouac (On the road, el cual estaba leyendo por aquél entonces), y no sé por qué, mi repentina obsesión por las barbas (¿qué le vamos a hacer?). Mi intención en un principio fue darle un final cerrado, pero tras las muchas reescrituras que el shot ha sufrido, decidí que yo no era nadie para decidir qué sería de James, así que cada uno se imagine lo que plazca.

Viva la vida o Vive la vida.

(Si sois lectores de 1977, tranquilos, sigo trabajando, y espero –cruzando los dedos– haber publicado dentro de dos fines de semana).


End file.
